


Citrus bergamia

by siobhrag



Series: Herbal Teas and Love Notes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tea, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus' break was better than he had expected.





	Citrus bergamia

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
Self-prompt: bergamot

The last of the students finally left the classroom. Severus had about fifteen minutes to breathe before the next class began. He had a choice of staying in the classroom and spending his rest time preparing for the next class, or he could go to his rooms and sit there, in peace and quiet, and maybe catch a moment with Harry. The young man had to leave for work at about this time. 

Severus walked briskly along the long corridor to their rooms. “Harry?” Silence was his answer.

Well, Potter probably had to leave earlier today. Severus was about to go into the small kitchen nook in the corner of a living room to make himself some tea when he noticed something that made him smile warmly. 

A cup of tea was steaming on his desk. A small plate with a piece of his favourite lemon tart was next to it. A folded piece of parchment was under the plate. 

Severus sat at the desk, breathed in the aroma of tea (bergamot, his favourite) and unfolded the note. 

_Love you_, was written there in Harry’s uneven handwriting. 

Severus smiled and took the cup to his lips. His break would be really enjoyable.


End file.
